


More And More About The World I Learn

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Dooku (Star Wars), Dooku (Star Wars) Is So Done, Dooku Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side (Star Wars), F/M, Gen, Good Dooku (Star Wars), Grandparent Yoda (Star Wars), Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Master Dooku (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan is Dooku's padawan, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Parent Dooku (Star Wars), Troll Yoda (Star Wars), Yoda's Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: An alternate universe in which Dooku takes Obi-Wan as his apprentice.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 183





	1. Accidental Padawan Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little about Obi-Wan's Padawan-hood so bear with me. Any mistakes I will gladly fix as soon as someone gives me the necessary information

Jedi Master Yan Dooku did not mean to acquire a Padawan. He only wanted to escape his kriffing bastard of an ex-Padawan. In Qui-Gon's defence, he was an excellent Jedi and very well-meaning, but also very blunt and extremely convinced that he was right in everything. Yan had had to repeatedly force the lesson that he could be wrong occasionally through his Padawan's thick skull at least once a year, and it seemed that the Xanatos affair had completely thrown Qui-Gon's head into disarray. Unfortunately, the Jedi had reacted to that by cutting himself off from his other Padawan Feemor, and now shrouded himself with an aura of insufferable self-righteousness.

A rather effective defense mechanism, as such things went, but also intolerably infuriating. Not to mention unfair to Feemor, who though a Knight in his own right stll appreciated the support of his Master. Even Yan himself went to Yoda for advice on occasion, and he was over half a century already. 

The Jedi Master reached his destination, the room of the thousand fountains, and sat down with a huff by the side of one of his favourite pools. It had dark red lilies floating on the top of it, and clusters of white lacy flowers dangled down from a canopy of vines that shrouded the pool itself from the casual observer. He sank into meditation, seeking to release his aggravation with his annoying Padawan into the Force. It was rather harder than he thought. 

Of course, just as he was finally getting a hold on the slippery ball of festering emotion, a commotion interrupted his meditative trance and his eyes flew open. This had the side effect of making him to lose his concentration, and also causing the irritation to grow. He groaned and stood up, determining to go and see the cause of the noise and to probably _calmly_ tell off some Younglings. 

Once his eyes landed on the scene he blinked. And again. Then his face resumed it's typical impassive calm. "Initiates, is this quite the place for your brawling?" Dooku was pleased to hear his voice coming out very smooth and unruffled - no trace of his rapidly growing irritation to be found. The blond child coloured violently and let go of his age-mate, who jerked his head out of the water with a gasp of air so deep and ragged that a non-Jedi would have winced in sympathy. 

"My apologies, Master." This time Dooku really did wince in sympathy. Obviously this child had been underwater too long, his voice was a hoarse croak. How long had it taken him to come out of his meditation trance? 

"Sorry Master." The other child muttered. Dooku noted with rather an impressed eye that the smaller child must have kicked him in his flailing. The blond would have a wonderful black eye in an hour or so. 

"Names." He was not being overly abrupt with these uncontrolled initiates. The voice in his head disagreed - it was overly sentimental of course. 

"Bruck Chun." The lack of title did not escape the Jedi who had been born Serennian nobility. 

"Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master." Ah, he had heard about them. Uncontrolled anger, unusual rivalry, active hostility were but a few of the terms bandied about of the pair. A most unusual case for Initiates, who had usually begun to release their emotions by now. But then, from all reports, Bruck Chun, the larger of the two, was a rather obnoxious child by any standard, let alone the overly demanding standards of the Jedi. 

Dooku nodded abruptly and turned in a swirl of robes to head to the library. He had broken up the fight between the brawling Initiates and therefore had fulfilled his obligation as a senior member of the Jedi Order. There was no need for him to interact with the boys any further, thank goodness. 

Jocasta had told him a few days ago about a new text she had found on Ajunta Pall's subjugation of the original race of the Sith, and this would no doubt be a good time to read it. It wasn't as though he had anything else to do. 

Little pattering footsteps echoed in his ear and he closed his eyes briefly, asking strength to control his irritation from the Force, before turning abruptly around. 

"Is there any reason you are following me, Initiate?" 

"You are going to the library Master, and Madame Nu said she had another text that would help me with my history project. I was going there when I encountered Initiate Chun. I...also needed to return some others which I forgot to renew." He held some datapads in his arms, that Yan noticed with a pleased eye were not the sordid, vapid adventure novels most Initiates, Padawans and indeed some Knights and Masters enjoyed, but were historical texts. One was on Jedi Lords, another the origin of Dai Bendu. An intelligent child then.

Yan sighed and beckoned for the initiate to walk beside him. At least this one seemed more tolerable than the other. He firmly ignored the voice that said he was reminded of himself as an initiate. "What is the project on, Initiate Kenobi."

The boy, Obi-Wan as he recalled, looked astoundedly at him. Could it be because he did not think a Master would be interested? Yan firmly wrenched his mind away from his musings as the child answered. "I...the Sith, Master Dooku."

"Very general, Initiate."

"Oh, not the Order, Master, the race. Specifically, Ajunta Pall's conquest and subsequent rule over them." 

Yan blinked. "Then we appear to share an interest, Initiate. How old are you? To have an interest in the first Dark Lord of the Sith is unusual to say the least."

"Twelve, Master. And, I just find him fascinating. The methods he used to conquer the Sith were abhorrent, and the way he uses the Force anathema to most, but they show he was very clever, and used it. Additionally, I have found mention of him occasionally granting mercy if it would help his cause, and that makes me want to know how his mind worked, what his motives were, and who he really was-" The Initiate stopped short, face reddening. "Sorry Master Dooku. Bant says I get carried away when I'm talking about history. And I'm...not really encouraged to take an interest in the Dark Side. Br- Initiate Chun says that it is just another sign that I will Fall. My apologies."

"It is no matter, Initiate Kenobi. I myself share an interest in Ajunta Pall. To be intrigued by the Dark Side and it's users is no shame, as long as you are careful not to fall to temptation by it."

To cut a very long story, that involved a very complicated and winding conversation that began at the topic of Ajunta Pall and ended up delving into the technical details of how midichlorians functioned, very short, the outcome of this was that five hours later, Yan Dooku had a new Padawan. 

He was a little bewildered by how it had even happened, considering that he had not evem thought of taking a Padawan since the disaster with Komari Vosa. But he was quite happy to spend the next decade or so teaching this bright child. And if he was looking forward to all manner of highly academic discussions on any number of topics, well, no one except his old master would be able to tell. 


	2. Bureaucracy and Historical Debates

Unfortunately, before Yan Dooku could properly begin the training of his remarkably intelligent apprentice, he had to deal with paperwork, and other marvels. 

"Come, Padawan," he wasn't addressing Obi-Wan so for the bright smile that lit up his Padawan's face every time he referred to him so. No, not at all. "Now is the time to face the slow-turning wheels of bureaucracy." 

"Yes, Master."

Plo and Ki-Adi were going to be livid - both had wanted to take Obi-Wan as their own apprentice, but Yan had gotten there first, and the other two would just have to deal with it. 

******************

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I take you as my Padawan. I swear to protect you, to teach you and to care for you as a father does his child. May the Force bless you and keep you all the days of your life."

His Padawan looked up at him with shining big eyes. "Master Dooku, I accept you as my Master. I swear to obey you, to learn from you and to respect you as a son does his parent. May the Force guide you and protect you on your path."

"The Jedi High Council hears and accepts your vows. May the Force be with you on your journey as Master and Padawan."

The solemnity of the situation relaxed, and Yoda cackled. "A lineage dinner we must have, my old Padawan. Meet his lineage, young Obi-Wan must. Make my swamp soup, I will."

Oh dear. 

"Perhaps another time Master Yoda, for now I must make arrangements with my Padawan." 

His old Master merely cackled, which confirmed Dooku's sneaking suspicion that Yoda knew _exactly_ how horrible his swamp soup tasted. 

Deciding against taking it up with the old troll, he led his Padawan out of the council room, shooting a triumphant glance at a glowering Plo Koon. Plo always got attached to all the children he brought in, but he had wanted to train Obi-Wan for years. Well tough, Dooku got there first, and Plo would just have to deal with it. 

Such an intelligent child was rare, and he did not intend to waste the opportunity that the Force had dropped into his lap. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the kind of child you met only once in a lifetime. 

*****************

Finally, finally all of the paperwork and ceremonies and visits to the quartermaster and arrangements for new apartments and other meaningless kerfuffle was over and done with. 

"Master?" He looked up sharply, caught by surprise as he finished unpacking his various music books. 

"Yes, Padawan mine?" 

The boy twisted his fingers together anxiously. "I...I just...I was wondering...well...what...what do you want me to do?"

"Do?"

Ah the joys of raising a pre-pubescent child. He had forgotten how terrible children were at communicating. "Yes Master. W...what do you expect of me, behaviour and rule-wise?"

Instead of replying at once, Yan whirled and made for the small kitchenette, gesturing for his (very) new Padawan to follow. "This type of discussion is best held over tea, my young apprentice."

He used the time spent brewing the tea to assimilate a reply to his Padawan's...remarkably mature question. 

Once the pair sat at the dining table, each with a cup of Nubian tea steaming before them, he spoke. "I have had Padawans before, Obi-Wan. What each has taught me, is that I cannot judge one child by what another has done. I did not intend to take you as my Padawan, but there is no doubt that the Force did indeed will it. Both of us will have much to learn from the other, and both of us will benefit from our partnership in ways neither expected."

"Yes, but that doesn't tell me anything about rules. Master." 

He laughed quietly at his Padawan's impetuous interruption. "Patience, my young apprentice. All things are revealed in good time."

"Yes, Master."

"Now, you wished to discuss rules and other expectations?" It was a rhetorical question, but Obi-Wan's newly shorn head bobbed in a jerky nod anyway. "Let me see. I expect you to keep your room at least passably neat. That means bed made, room aired for an hour per day where possible, easy access to your school books and other necessities and clean robes in your wardrobe. When your robes wear out, or you outgrow them, you will tell me, and we will go to the quartermaster to request more.

Your schoolwork will be completed neatly and on time wherever possible. If we have a mission, or there are other extenuating circumstances, it is reasonable not to turn in an assignment on time.

You may not go down to the lower levels, or off planet, or out of the temple without at least asking for my permission. In fact, without my company, or the company of another knight or master, you may not leave the upper levels around the Temple until you are at least sixteen. Emergencies, as always, mean the rules will be temporarily lifted.

I do not expect you to prioritse Makashi above the other forms. Until you find what suits you best, you will practise all the forms equally. Any questions?" 

"Master, why must I tell you when I need new robes? Can I not just go straight to the quartermaster?"

"Good question, Obi-Wan. I am responsible for your care as your Master, and knowing when you are having a growth spurt, along with other things, will help me to care for you as best I can."

"What about my music practice Master?"

Dooku felt a smile creep onto his face. This really was a child after his own heart. "Music is one of the most ancient and universal forms of communication, as well as connection to the Force. Put your music books in that cabinet over there, and any instruments we can arrange to store later."

"Yes, Master."

The tea was gone by now, both having been sipping it over the course of the conversation. In any case, it would have been cold by now. 

He stood apruptly and went over to the stack of datapads on the small coffee table near the couch. "Now, I do believe we have research to do." Thank the Force they had remembered to take out the holobooks on Ajunta Pall in the chaos and whirlwind of their impromptu partnership. 

Obi-Wan cheered and launched himself at the books. 

*****************

''No, I am certain he was negotiating a peace treaty with him a few days earlier."

"But he was an insignificant chieftain of an unimportant tribe, Master. There is no logical reason for such a powerful ruler as Ajunta Pall to even consider negotiations with someone with so little power. Half the planet was already under his control, and the other half practically there anyway!"

Dooku shook his head and flipped several chapters back. "No, see here. He was in peace talks with several chieftans of the North Continent for a week before he attacked them with his army from the East continent. This is his preferred tactic - to make the native Sith believe he considers them equals, and then to crush them with their own people."

"But, Master..." Obi-Wan was all but whining now. "Ajunta Pall wasn't even on that side of the planet then. He was rallying his forces in the North after his battles to conquer it. How could he be in two places at once?"

"My dear young Padawan, there is a wonderful thing called Force Projection, and an even more wonderful thing called subordinates and minions. He would have been perfectly capable of projecting himself onto whatever part of the planet he wasn't on, while his minions did whatever physical work he required."

Obi-Wan looked sceptical. "I know that, Master, but the fact remains that after the battle on Corbos, even the Exiles, as powerful as they were, would have been Force Exhausted. And Korriban is a large planet Master, with the Dark Side draining power from them."

"That, my very young apprentice, is where you are wrong. Dark Side nexuses like Korriban drain and negatively affect _Light Side users_ , which is what we Jedi are. Thus, we are taught that they suck power and vitality from Force Users near them. You are operating under the impression that the effects will be the same, regardless of your affiliation."

"Oh." Obi-Wan looked rather downcast. "So...rather than slowing the replenishment of their reserves, as it would for an UnFallen Jedi, living on a planet as strong with the Dark Side as Korriban would have hastened it. Therefore..." his face brightened. "Therefore, it would have made both Ajunta Pall _and_ his subordinates more powerful, thereby decreasing the time which it would have otherwise taken to conquer Korriban and the Sith."

"Excellent deduction." 

The pair were in their element, teasing whatever they could out of their sparse materials and creating elaborate theories wherever they could. Obi-Wan's essay for his history class would either be non-existent owing to them having forgotten to write it down, or quite possibly the most impressive and deeply researched piece ever to have been handed in at that level. 

Either way, it would be memorable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Padawan vows i made up on the spot okay. 
> 
> They could have been worse. I had several drafts where they were talking about the force staving off grey hairs don't judge my weird brain.


End file.
